The Legend of Neutron
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: An avatar spin on Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy is the rebooted avatar on the run from a mysterious terrorist.


**So, this is a new project I`ve decided to begin. Basically Jimmy Neutron as the avatar of a mixed-modern avatar world. It`ll still have islands and benders but with metropolises. So here are the character break-downs:**

**Jimmy: Energy bender/avatar**

**Carl: Earth-bender/postal boy **

**Sheen: Air-bender/monk**

**Libby: Water-bender/clothes designer**

**Cindy: Fire-bender/rich girl**

**So enjoy and give feedback.**

* * *

The island of Retros is a small, humble little island off the west end of the earth kingdom. The islanders are very busy and hard-working people. However their island is considered, to be the weakest of them all, as there are no benders on this island. Yes everything is artificial and imported, as are the people. Retros is a relatively safe place to live...the only exception is an eleven year old boy named James "Jimmy" Neutron.

Jimmy is not a domestic terrorist or an evil dictator. He is simply a highly intelligent boy with a knack for inventions. Unfortunately the products of his super-powered mind tended to go out of control and destroy cities and important structure of the island. Products such as a hyper juicer, which annihilated most of the islands fruit supply, a hyper vegetable grower which created weird spinach monsters that terrorized the island for three weeks, and an anti-agent toxin that well...it would take a very long time to explain all the horrifying, smelly and painful ways it went wrong. Eventually the armies of the main land decided to only show up once a month.

No one can explain Jimmy`s amazing brilliance, or why he unusually destructive. The only successful invention he ever made was his half-machine pet snake-dog, Goddard. Goddard is Jimmy`s only friend as the island`s children felt mentally inferior to the child. However the peace is about to end.

"James!" Judy, Jimmy`s mother called. "It`s time for school."

Judy is Jimmy`s stay at home mother, she had brown hair like him, green eyes and dressed in a green kimono, with a pink blossom apron.

"I`ll be down in a second!" Jimmy said, from his room.

Jimmy had been working on his latest invention, a cheese ray. Yes a small device that can produce tasty artificial cheese from the nozzle. Goddard leaped up on his table and barked happily at him.

"Thanks boy," Jimmy said, patting his nose. "Nothing can go wrong this one, soon we`re all going to have so much cheese...we`ll puke!"

The cheese ray sputtered and yellow goop splattered out from the device. Jimmy blocked his face with his hands as the melted yellow goop burned a hole in his desk.

"Oh well," Jimmy said, "I`m sure it`s just one or two minor problems."

Goddard barked at him.

"Okay maybe three or four, regard less I`m going to school, see you later boy."

Jimmy scooped up his school sack and slided down the stairs, startling his mother.

"Oh James! What have I told you about sliding down the stairs?" Judy scolded, wagging her finger.

"Don`t do it because...I could hurt myself and, or break the stairs." Jimmy said in a sweet voice.

Judy shook her head and patted Jimmy on the head. Jimmy followed his mom into the kitchen where his father Hugh was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Jimbo, you ready for a big day of school?" Hugh asked happily.

Hugh was a tall and skinny man, with a unusually large nose, he and jimmy had the same blue eyes. Unlike Judy, Hugh worked at a Satomobile dealer-ship, despite being a bumbling klutz and a creepy turtle duck enthusiast, he managed to keep down a well-paying job and a stable family life. Yet still, people wondered why a curvy specimen such as Judy would end up with a weird stick like Hugh.

"So dad, any good news?" Jimmy asked taking a sip of orange tea.

"No, that lousy terrorist Akuno is at it again." Hugh said, folding the paper. "He blew up another shipment of iron ore, lousy bomb-loving beatnik."

"Hugh, I told you not to read those bad articles out loud." Judy scolded.

Jimmy just chuckled and ate his breakfast.

Akuno was a mask toting terrorist, that appeared seven years ago. He never spoke but was always making demands and blowing things up. No one on Retros was ever bothered by him, since he never targeted small islands. But he did make things difficult for everyone in the shipping trade.

"Well Jimmy, you better get going." Judy said.

Jimmy slung on his sack and walked out to chariot stop...and missed the chariot by three seconds, as usual. Jimmy ran for a good twenty minuets trying to catch it before the driver had his yuks and stopped. When Jimmy got on he went through the ritual of people giggling and glaring at him as he trekked to the back of the chariot. The chariot made it`s way to Retros elementary, a dull white and beige trapezoid shaped building, filled with idiots students and absent-minded teachers. The only teacher that seemed to have an ounce of respect for Jimmy was Mrs. Fowl, Jimmy`s bird-faced homework obsessed teacher who as well-meaning as she was, made the relationship between Jimmy and his classmates even more strained.

The class filled in, hardly anyone was eager to hear what Mrs. Fowl had to say.

"Well class," Mrs. Fowl said in her chicken voice, " Today we are going on a little field trip to the Retros' SCIENCE museum."

Everyone except for Jimmy groaned as they left to re-fill the chariot. When Jimmy was halfway to the door he stopped, and grabbed his rather large head. He kneeled as a vision of a young man with red-hair danced in his head. The man was child-like but rugged, he had freckles, red puffy hair and a thick pair of glasses of her his chubby cheeks. The man had buff arms but a pot-belly. His most striking feature was that he was shooting boulders at a skinnier boy with brown hair like a swirl. Jimmy could`ve sworn the other boy was him.

"Jimmy are you okay?" Mrs. Fowl asked.

"Yeah just...a little nauseous. But I`m fine." Jimmy said.

Clearly he was not okay. The chariot-drive out to the city was long and boring. All the while Jimmy was still trying to scientifically explain his vision. Jimmy had never found the art of bending exciting, as he could never scientifically explain how an average person could manipulate the elements. His thoughts were interrupted when a pickle landed on his nose. Jimmy looked up to see the class bully a big greasy kid with a flat face, chopped brown hair and pig brown eyes grinning down at him.

"Hello Terry, what can I do for you?" Jimmy asked removing the pickle.

"Hey dork, you`re late with this weeks tribute!" Terry said.

"Look I already told you, I can`t afford to give you a full week`s worth of lunches."

"Ooh, wong answered," Terry said, rubbing his fist. "Now when we have lunch, you and I are going to have a very long and violent chat."

"Look you stupid-"

Before Jimmy could finish a loud explosion went off. The ostrich horses fled and the chariot flipped over. Jimmy scrambled out of one of the shattered windows only to be put in a head-lock by a man in black leather. Out of the corner of Jimmy`s eye he could se the rest of the children being dragged out of the smashed chariot. Each of one of them crying as other men in black leather dragged them out.

"Oyo, Nash, are you having trouble with the big-headed one?" One of the men asked.

"No, he seems to be reasonably cooperative." Nash said.

The men in leather dragged the kids to the center of town, it took an hour and Jimmy had to put up with being kicked in the shins every other minute. When they reached the center, Nash tied him up with some iron chains. Unfortunately he was next to Terry who was blubbering like a baby. Now that he had recovered from shock, Jimmy could see the men clearly. The leather men had their heads covered by black hoods and white masks, golden dragon designs snaked their outfits, each one of them had a weapon strapped to their back. The thugs had set up a stage, ten men on either side stood across the stage and a golden throne in the middle. As Jimmy continued to scan the area, he noticed there were several adults tied up, every one looked scared and confused. Finally a man dressed in black robes stepped up. He was a short man with tanned skin, a thin mustache and messy, curly black hair. He had an angry expression on his face as he raised his hand.

"All of you shut up!" He yelled, with a weird accent. "Now everyone be quite as his holiness takes the stage."

The men grunted and saluted as another man took the stage. The man was roughly the size of a teenager, he was covered from head to toe in inky black and sparkling gold. A long sword was strapped to his back, he had on a pair of gold dragon wing cestus and a terrifying golden wolf-bat mask, it covered every inch of his face you couldn`t even see his eyes. The man walked up to his speaker and whispered something into his ear before sitting down on the throne.

"My name Rascar, the voice of his holiness, the mighty Akuno!" Rascar said.

The captured audience broke into panic and crying.

"SILENCE!" Rascar yelled, "Since the united nations refuse to meet his reasonable demands of forty billion Yuan, this island has been marked for punishment, and punish it we shall."

The people really began to panic. People began pleading for their life, even offering up others.

"Take Neutron here, he`s a brainiac!" Terry yelled.

Jimmy head butted the larger boy until he passed out. His attention was caught up into silence, Akuno had left his throne he whispered something into Rascar`s ear, then pointed his finger into the crowd. Akuno made a slashing motion across his throat, then a running motion with his fingers before flipping them off.

"It is your lucky day," Rascar said with a sick smile. "His holiness has decided to give you all a running chance, this island will still burn, but we`ll give you all ten minuets to run before we kill you, now...enjoy."

Rascar pressed a button on his wrist which released the chains, everyone started to run. Jimmy tried to get a head start, but the crowd broke up into a frenzy when the leather men started to shoot boulders and fire into the crowds. These men were benders, not powerful, but still more benders than anyone on the island. Jimmy was about to make another run when he found himself cornered by three men, one of them being that Nash character.

"Hello gentlemen," Jimmy said nervously, "I don`t suppose you fine men wouldn`t mine letting me go?

"Sorry chap, orders are orders." Nash said.

"I thought you`d say that." Jimmy said.

The men took out some spiked gold cestus and closed in. One of the men took a swing and Jimmy ducked, Jimmy punched the man in the stomach and crumpled like a crystal. The second man stepped up and shot a small stream of flames at Jimmy. He ducked and mule kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying.

"What the, how the hell did you-"

Nash stopped ranting when he saw Jimmy`s face, his eyes were glowing white and his kept brown hair had loosened into something of a flame like appearance.

"What the bloomin hell are you?" Nash asked, mystified.

"It`s just my little gift." Jimmy said, his eyes returning to normal and his hair sliding down. "This is how I`ve made my inventions...not that you care."  
Nash took a long look at the kid before pulling down his hood and mask. His face was long and pale, he had white hair and solemn green eyes.

"Run kid, I won`t be the one to kill you today." He said.

Jimmy took the opportunity to flee. He raced through Retros as bombs went off every where and people screamed for mercy, but were only met with executions. The whole scene frightened Jimmy, he wanted to scream and cry, but he had to put the fear away if he wanted to survive.

When he finally reached his house, he came across the pleasant site of his parents using his more effective inventions. His father was shooting down Akuno`s men with something Jimmy called a "shot-gun" and his mother was swinging Jimmy`s electric broom as a war sword, zapping the poor leather freaks. As for Goddard, the robot, snake-hound was making good use of his laser optics.

"Guys!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy hopped into his parent`s arms and smiled with relief, but the relief turned to confusion, when he saw the scared looks on his parent`s face.

"Mom...Dad, is something wro-"

Jimmy stopped talking and turned around to see Akuno himself standing a few feet behind him. The terrorist cocked his head and drew his sword, a long thing black and gold katana, stained red. Clearly Akuno didn`t believe in cleaning his tools after the job.

"Judy, take Jimmy and Goddard to the pier." Hugh said in a very serious tone.

Judy scooped Jimmy and Goddard up, forcefully dragging them away as Hugh aimed the shot-gun at Akuno.

Jimmy protested the time Judy carried him. When they finally reached the pier, Judy let Jimmy go and started to rummage through one of the boats.

"Mom, what's going on? Why did we abandon dad?" Jimmy asked, tears flowing down his face.

"Look honey," Judy said, tear streaking down her own face, "No matter what, we love you. You`re a very special boy and we`ll see each other again one day."

"Mom!" Jimmy whined as she hugged him.

Goddard barked and snarled, Jimmy`s eyes widened as Akuno came into view. His sword had fresh blood and his dad had a nasty cut on his shoulder. Judy finally found what she was looking for. A small white mini-sub, big enough for two children, she scooped up Goddard and placed him in the sub and forced Jimmy into it, finally Judy pressed the closing hatch and the sub started to skit away.

"MOM! MOM!" Jimmy yelled as Akuno brought his sword down on her shoulder.

The last thing Jimmy saw and heard before he passed out, was the biggest explosion he ever saw, flames so black, they looked like they were imported from hell itself.


End file.
